SOBERBIA
by alquiem
Summary: Madara es traicionado por Zetsu y enviado a su presunta muerte, pero en ese breve momento el hace una reflexión, dándose cuenta de que el mismo pecado que el cometió tal vez sea la salvación del mundo. Esta historia participa en el reto 'Pecados Capitales' del foro 'La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas'


Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto 'Pecados Capitales' del foro ´La aldea Oculta entre las Hojas'

**Soberbia**: Es considerado el original y más serio de los pecados capitales, y de hecho, es también la principal fuente de la derivan los otros. Es identificado como el deseo de ser más importante o atractivo que los demás. No se trata del orgullo de lo que tú eres, sino del menosprecio de lo que es el otro, el no reconocer a los semejantes.

**SOBERBIA**

La pelea se detuvo abruptamente cuando aquel hombre, aquella sombra, atravesó el pecho de Madara.

- No… Madara, no eres el salvador y esto no ha acabado – la sorpresa de Madara fue grande al verse traicionado - ¿Por qué crees que a diferencia de Obito puedes utilizar a los demás? ¿No es presuntuoso pensar que eres el único diferente?... Madara.

- ¡Zetsu negro! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Yo soy quien te creo! ¡Tu eres mi voluntad!.

-Tampoco es verdad… mi voluntad es… Kaguya

Madara sintió una gran cantidad de energía recorriéndolo, su cuerpo luchaba por controlar todo aquel poder pero podía sentir que lo sobrepasaba mas allá de toda posibilidad, su cuerpo se hinchaba y podía sentir la presión aumentando sobre sus órganos, ¡moriría! aquellos chicos lo observaban con sorpresa, pudo verlos, contemplo sus ojos, eran como él, pero no lo sabían, tan llenos de sueños, de fe, de esperanza, creyendo que podían vencerlo todo _"¡ilusos!"_su sonrisa fue cínica, tosió algo de la sangre que inundaba su boca ¿Qué era lo que quería cuando todo esto empezó?, miro el cielo obscurecido lleno de sombras pero que aún mostraba parches azulados llenos de estrellas.

**FLASH BACK**

_- No… creo que no es para tanto – dijo un entristecido Madara hacia la nada_

_- ¿Qué? Es extraño escucharte decir eso – Madara miro hacia su lado, ¡Hashirama era un idiota con un horrible corte de pelo y mal gusto para vestir! Pero… acababa de perder a su hermano y… lo entendía._

_- Si fuera tan bueno mis hermanos no hubiesen muerto, no fui capaz de protegerlos lo que… lo que… - Hashirama miro como los ojos de su amigo se cristalizaban en un intento por contener las lagrimas._

_- ¿No te queda ningún hermano? – pregunto con temor de herirlo aún más, ningún hermano podía sustituir a otro, pero… quedarse completamente solo…no podía imaginar el dolor que eso implicaba, mejor dicho no quería sentirlo tampoco._

_- sigo teniendo un hermano menor – dijo evitando llorar, la resolución brillo en sus ojos - ¡y lo protegeré sin importar el que! _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"_¡Proteger a mi hermano!, falle ¿no es así?, entonces… ¿por qué seguí?"_, sus ojos se cerraron y la imagen de su hermano moribundo vino a él _"porque mi hermano me lo pidió, me pidió que cuidara del clan"_ comenzó a reír ante aquella idea _"¡me odiaban!, no… me temían, no me dejaron cuidarlos su maldita arrogancia los llevo a su destrucción ¡la arrogancia de toda la aldea!" _la imagen de Hashirama vino a su mente, sus ojos se enternecieron, aquel mocoso gritón que decía solo tonterías de una aldea donde los niños no morían y crecían para hacerse más fuertes… quiso creer en aquel sueño, él quería eso, ¡realizar ese sueño! Junto a él ¡su mejor amigo! Hashirama le había ofrecido convertirse en el primer Hokage, era un nombre idiota pero… sonaba bien. Madara sintió como su corazón dolía porque después de aquello solo vio la traición, Tobirama hablaba con Hashirama de que la decisión debía ser de la gente, gente que o lo quería como líder porque los Uchiha solo se valían del odio para ganar fuerza, entonces lo entendió, su clan nunca tendría un Hokage de su sangre, serian exterminados si seguían viviendo en aquel sueño, porque les temían… porque los odiaban, ¡el debía protegerlos!, ¡necesitaba protegerlos! pero Hashirama era demasiado ciego y torpe, no veía que su obsesión por aquella utopía donde los más fuertes eran relegados los llevaría a conflictos, ¡que lo que él llamaba voluntad de fuego no era más que soberbia disfrazada que los arrastraba sin remedio a la perdición y a la obscuridad! así que trato una y otra vez de sacar a su clan… hasta que finalmente fue expulsado, su dolor fue tal que juro venganza en contra de ellos, después libre de la carga de cuidar traidores sin visión fue capaz de mostrar su fuerza, Hashirama fue vencido por él y entonces… lo dejo mostrar su verdadero ser, ¡lo dejo atacarlo por la espalda como el cobarde que siempre fue! sonrió, era parte de su plan, era el único modo de realizar su sueño ¡un mundo perfecto! no solo una aldea ¿fue soberbio? Tal vez, aceptaba aquello, pero… tenía razón ¿no es cierto?, miro a su alrededor, todo el mundo permanecía encerrado en la vaina del árbol, ¡él había hecho eso!, un hombre… ¡Madara Uchiha! ¡Nadie más! _"Detuve el destino de este mundo, ¡libere a las personas del dolor… del sufrimiento! ¡Les di la felicidad a todos!"_ sonrió, el había cumplido su promesa, ahora todos dormirían el sueño eterno, un sueño en el que todos eran felices y nadie moría, donde todos eran iguales y héroes de su propia historia ¡¿y que si su soberbia lo había llevado a su propia destrucción?! Aceptaba el precio, el mundo descansaba en paz, había detenido las guerras y las muertes innecesarias.

- ¿Crees en verdad que tú hiciste todo eso… Madara? – La voz de Zetsu se dejo oír detrás de él – ¿No te das cuenta de tu situación ahora? no fuiste nada más que el instrumento de mi mano – los ojos de Madara se abrieron.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto

-todos han sido solo instrumentos para que yo pudiera liberar a mi madre, utilice el egoísmo y la soberbia de todos y cada uno para abrirme paso. Ashura e Indra ambos querían demostrar que sus ideales respectivos eran los correctos, los únicos capaces de traer la paz al mundo, eso solo los llevo a pelear una y otra vez en cada reencarnación, Madara y Hashirama ustedes no eran diferentes como reencarnaciones de ellos dos, Obito creyó poder utilizarlos a todos para sus propios propósitos ¡incluso a ti! Danzo y su ambición de probar que era mejor opción como Hokage solo logro crear sombras de desconfianza. Itachi, llevo a cabo el exterminio de tu clan porque pensó que solo su poder podría proteger toda una aldea evitando la guerra y solo sirvió para darle el poder necesario a su hermano, un poder que requiero, ¡no! que mi madre requiere para lograr su venganza y su más anhelado sueño.

- Pero... ¿qué dices…? ¡Yo traje la salvación!, le di felicidad a todos ¡son eternos!

- Es cierto – la voz de una mujer hiso eco en su mente - ellos son felices y no morirán - sus pensamientos parecían mezclarse con los de ella - serán esclavos para nosotros reconstruyendo el mundo movidos solo por sus propios sueños, sueños que nunca lograran alcanzar porque permanecerán siempre sumidos en ellos– dijo aquella voz, mientras memorias que no eran las suyas lo inundaban

- Zetsus blancos – pensó Madara, el destino de la humanidad se hiso claro para él, un destino que no quería, ¡ese no era el mundo que él quería! ¡Todos! Hombres, mujeres y niños, su corazón se detuvo mientras el horror de la verdad hacia presa de él, los había condenado a un destino peor que la muerte.

– No temas – la oyó decir – haré de este mundo un lugar mejor, será un hermoso jardín ,pacifico y lleno de vida, nadie lo dañara mas – Madara cerró sus ojos por un segundo y sonrió, rápidamente realizó algunos signos permitiendo que su energía se fundiera con la que lo inundaba.

- ¡Morirás! igual que yo, porque en este mundo shinobi el peor pecado que existe es la soberbia y todos aquellos que como yo cayeron en ella han pagado con la muerte – miro por última vez a los valientes jóvenes con los que hasta hacia poco había luchado _"lo dejo en sus manos, mas no teman no moriré sin ayudarlos, porque soy Madara Uchiha, el más grande ¡el que salvara a este mundo!" _y con aquel pensamiento Madara se vio envuelto en la obscuridad, un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta en un vano intento por detener el dolor que lo consumía, mientras Kaguya… ¡la Diosa! tomaba su lugar.

- ¿Soberbia dices? Ya antes se me había acusado de ello – Pensó mientras miraba a los jóvenes frente a ella, aquellos que le recordaban a sus propios hijos, los que la habían traicionado, ¡los que la habían aprisionado! _"¡pequeños engreídos! creyendo que eran capaces de derrotarme"_ sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su única equivocación fue confiar en ellos y haberlos amado, no volvería a pasar, esta vez ¡su amor por el mundo sería más fuerte que su amor de madre! ¡Ella convertiría el mundo en un paraíso y cuidaría de él! – Solo puedes ser acusado de tal pecado cuando eres incapaz de cumplir tus metas, hombre insolente, ¡nadie puede derrotarme! ¡yo soy una Diosa!

**FIN**

**N/A: Hola, fue difícil elegir el personaje, ya que como todos sabemos, en Naruto, todos son super humildes (¡) así que me pareció que esta historia podía enmarcar a algunos de los personajes que mas humildad mostraron durante la serie, jejeje, espero les guste pero que sobre todo la disfruten**


End file.
